


Let's Get Messy Again! (Or Komaeda Teaches Hajime a Wet New Trick Through the Luck of His Fist)

by Savorysavery



Series: Sticky, Hot, Wet, Mess: The "Let's Get Messy" Collection [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cunnilingus, Kissing, M/M, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Despair, Romance, Smut, Squirting, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	Let's Get Messy Again! (Or Komaeda Teaches Hajime a Wet New Trick Through the Luck of His Fist)

**Summary:** Nagito teaches Hajime a new trick in bed.

 **Rated:** Explicit/NC-17

 **Genres:** Smut

 **Warnings:** Squirting, a bit of WAM/Wet & Messy

 

 **Author's Note:** Once more, this is for my favorite new person in the DR/SDR2 fandom, [despairmom](http://despairmom.tumblr.com/), and takes from a **[prompt here, which focuses on Komaeda making the reader squirt](http://despairmom.tumblr.com/post/141355395776/okay-okay-but-imagine-ko-making-you-squirt-while)**. Because " -- x reader" is not something I'm skilled in, we're going classic with some KomaHina, because damn, is it good. Also, second person Hinata, for a change.

* * *

You're trying to keep your legs open.

You're trying to keep your  **legs** open, because you  **know** you  **have to**.

You're trying to keep your  **legs open** , because you  **know** you  **have to** , becase you know you **want to** , otherwise Komaeda Nagito's head is going to get caught in the  **vicegrip** of your  **embarrassment** , thighs quivering as you feel his tongue drag up your right thing. You can't help it: Nagito just feels  **so good** , and he hasn't even started to lick  **at you directly**. He's just  **tasting** , tongue flicking over the surface, and already, you feel like you'll  **break**.

"N-Nagito," you began, clutching the bedspread, feeling the scratch of the towel beneath you. That makes you blush  **so much** : when it happened to Nagito, he just let loose, a moment of surprise that turned sticky, then hot all over again. With you though, he's prepared: a nice warm towel, plastic sheet on the pillow top mattress, and a bowl of water and washcloth to clean you up afterwards. The attention makes your heart  **thud** even  **harder** : it's Nagito's way of loving you, and it hits hard.

A voice creeps from between your legs, filled with  **longing** , all soft panting. " _Ha-ji-me_ ," Nagito says, and you spy two grey-green eyes peeping at you, narrowed, sparkling with delight. "Are you okay?"

"I..." you pause and gulp, throat bobbing up and down. "Are you enjoying this?"

"Quite a bit," Nagito replies coolly. "Are you ready?"

You gulp again,  **audibly** , and nod. "I... I just think this might be easier if you're not down  _there_."

"Between your legs? I've been here before though," Nagito quips. "I was there two days ago."

"Yes, but it was  _different_ ," you argue. "You weren't trying to... You know." You motion with your hands, cheeks burning hot.

"I know what?"

"You know, Nagito."

"Maybe..."

"You weren't trying to make me  **squirt**!" That final, single syllable word hangs in the air, and you cover your face, ears burning bright red. The bed squeaks, and Nagito shifts up onto his knees, hands pressing gently into your thighs. 

"Of course I am, Hajime. That's the  _whole_ point of tonight." Nagito says this as if it's shared knowledge between you two, as if he tempted you into bed -it's not temptation, so much as your innate desire to always want to be  **fucked** \- solely for the purpose of making good on that expensive plastic sheet. "Do you...not want to?" His voice breaks you out of your train of thoughts, makes you look up at him, over at him, peeking through spread fingers. His kind eyes remain, but his face is set in a more serious expression, like things hinge on your next words. "I won't push you to do this, Hajime. Not unless you want this. Is that understood?"

You nod with a squeak and exhale sharply, and sigh. "I... I want to do this, but I'm just so embarrassed. What if I end up messing up the bed, or get you sticky?"

"That's the whole point, sweetheart," Nagito replies. "This is a case where I  ** _want_** to get sticky. It makes our special, after intercourse bath all the better, because then, I get to be unsticky with you." The words come out smoothly, and with a chuckle that leaves you breathless, making you flush red all over. "Plus, I purchases the plastic sheet just to ensure that our mattress is secure. So there's nothing to worry about, correct?"

"But-"

Nagito presses a finger to your lips and he shifts, jacket rustling as he pushes it off, both of you nude now. "I have an idea, okay, so just give me a moment, if you please." He climbs on you and turns, until his crotch is facing you, head down near your thighs, and he looks back, twinkle returned to his eyes. "How about we do it like this? Sixty-nine and whatnot. That way, you can have a chew toy to get out all of that anxiety!"

"Please don't call your crotch a chew toy," you deadpan, and Nagito chuckles even more, hips swaying as he laughs.

"Okay, well then, there's something for my favorite boyfriend to snack on?"

"Worse. Just...get your head between my legs," you say, flustered.

"Pushy, pushy  _Ha-ji-me_." Nagito dips his head after the words leave his mouth, and you feel a lick, a hot, warm,  **pulsing** tongue on your folds, prying them apart, flicking over your clitoris.  **That** sends a jolt up your spine, makes your back arch, and you press your face into Komaeda's crotch, lapping quickly to catch up.

It's a mess of moan after that, you licking, tongue shoving itself inside Komaeda, which sends him babbling, toes curling up next to your head. You try it again, only this time, you slide in two fingers, and it spurs Nagito on, his long, bony fingers pressing inside you, making you keen.

You don't know when, but suddenly, there's a bigger feeling, a full feeling, and you pause, shuddering,  **drool** spilling out of your mouth, and look down -it's hard to bend with a crotch  **right. over** you nose, but you do- and see that Nagito's hand is  **gone**. 

As in, his entire  **right hand** is  **gone**.

For a moment, you clench, an odd fear seizing your gut, then a loan  **moan** falls from your lips as you feel knuckles and hear Nagito hiss. "Hajime, please don't eat my hand. I rather like it," Nagito teases, and you can't help but clench again, feeling spread open  **wide** beneath your boyfriend.

He thrusts in and out, hard, shallow thrusts that make you rock  **back and forth** on the bed, grunting and groaning, writhing as Nagito pumps his hand in and out. Soon, you feel a pressure, a  **balloon** in your gut that's expanding, right at the seat of your pelvic floor. It grows and grows and grows until, suddenly, a fear swallows you. "Nagito, I think I need to go to the bathroom," you begin, but Nagito shakes his head.

"Don't worry, that's what I thought too. Just let your body go through the motions, Hajime. I'll be here for you," he says, voice steady before lapping and skin on skin fills the air again. You close your eyes -you **can't** keep eating your boyfriend out- and let the feeling build until something causes you to go still: the pump of Nagito's  **whole hand** inside you, twisting at the right, drags fluid from you in an arch that wets half of his face, your thighs, and the blanket, right down the **middle**. You scream out Nagito's name, body suddenly jerking into action, and you feel a **second orgasm force its way** from between you legs, making you spread yourself further, toes curling up, knees feeling like jelly. You're thankful you were laying down: you can't imagine  **standing** , because you know you'd  **fall**.

Nagito gasps and suddenly, your chin and chest are wet, salt and heat filling your nose as Nagito orgasms, a more gentler squirt than your own, and he's shifting: off of you, rolling onto the side, then up next to you,  **cuddled up** against your right side. He pants, smiling lazily, and sighs contently, running his hand up and down your chest, fingers playing across your stomach. For a moment, you're completely  **breathless** , unable to say  **anything** , but then, you find your voice.

"Wow," you breath out. "That was..." A blush creeps up your neck, and you turn your head into Nagito's shoulder, still shaking from your orgasm. 

"Good? Excellent? Good enough to make me an new Ultimate?"

"Of  _what_?"

"Ultimate Boyfriend Eater-Outer." You glare up at Nagito in embarrassment, and he lets out that loud, booming laugh of his that stuck after the simulation, the laugh that echoes inside you, makes you feel warm. 

"Just stick with luck, okay?" you groan, shaking your head as you laugh.

"Well, it's served me well, so I suppose I can, Hajime," he says, and he nuzzles your hair, peppering your forehead with kisses.

For a moment, Nagito lets you recover, lets you  **take it all in** for a few minutes. But then, there's arousal in the air, and Nagito's recharged, energized and  **frenetic**. He presses closer, grey-green eyes dark with want, and bares his teeth in a sharp, daunting smile.

"Wanna get wet again?" Nagito purrs into your ear, and you nod, unable to **speak** , canting your hips down onto his waiting fingers, the fullness of his hand sliding inside you for a second round.


End file.
